


Convenience

by Zarius



Category: Thunderbirds, Thunderbirds are go!
Genre: Gen, Saturday Morning, citv, getaway, itv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Parker can't believe his luck. A steering wheel! Are the fates kind as well as cruel? (tag for "Getaway")





	Convenience

Parker could scarcely believe the sheer convenience of it all.

The cab had a steering wheel option, and all it took was disabling the automated A.I on the self driving taxi cab to unveil it.

Now he could play catch up with light fingered Fred and Greg, now he could recover FAB ONE and Sherbet, and maybe after that take lady P's beloved pup out for some biscuits afterwards.

It came at such an opportune time, Parker wondered if there were kindly forces high above shaping how the world worked below, rewarding him as much as cursing him, it seemed all too coincidental that he would receive a call from his old partners in crime wishing to receive a ride, only for them to snatch FAB ONE not even from under his nose, but directly in front of his face.

Perhaps the fates were testing him? Perhaps he never could truly outpace God when it came to his chequered past, there would always come challenges associated with it to overcome, where his talents would be called on to serve the greater good instead of evil.

Perhaps it was time he stopped caring so much about what shape the tests would come in, for they usually manifested without warning, perhaps he should just rely on his ability to think as fast as the engines of war ran.

For make no mistake, this was a war, good vs. evil, and to sometimes win it, you needed to rely on the greyest of shades.

Such was his attempts now, to risk a criminal offence and prosecution by sabotaging the cab, just to ensure no proper criminal offence is allowed to pass.

A steering wheel.

However does God manage these surprises?


End file.
